The Power Of Music
by jessandthedragon
Summary: Mitchie has broken up with Shane, and now he sits alone in his room all day, listening to music, and trying to get over her ... but he cant. Oneshot xXx Constructive criticism please! Thanks


**Disclaimer - I do not own Camp Rock or any of the characters. I don't own any of the songs or the rites to them.**

* * *

Shane hadn't changed. At least, not completely. He had reverted back to his old, jerkish, ways soon after Camp Rock. So Mitchie had broke up with him. And all Shane could do about it, was deal with the grief and try to get her back. But now his heart longed for her. So, as he listened to his MP3 all day, thinking about the meaning of every song he listened to...

1 - The Man Who Can't Be Moved - The Script

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you. I can't let go. Mitchie, I know you told me to move on, but I can't. How can I move on, when I'm still in love with you? So I'll wait here for you. 'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me, I think that maybe you'd come back to the please that we'd meet. I'm just a broken hearted man. What else can I do? I'm not moving…_

2 - Please Be Mine - The Jonas Brothers

_They come and go, but they don't know, that you are my beautiful. Mitchie, I swear, if you come back, I'll be there forever, all our hopes and dreams will come true. I will not disappoint you. Please come back. Please be mine. I will be right there for you 'till the end of time._

3 - Everytime We Touch - Cascada

_I still hear your voice. I still feel your touch. I miss you so much Mitchie. The good and the bad times, we've been through them all. So we can make this work. Everytime we touch, I go insane. I love you Mitchie. I need you by my side. _

4 - Before The Worst - The Script

_It's been a while since the two of us talked. We should talk soon Mitchie. Would you like that? I would. My heart hurts Mitchie. It misses you. There was a time when we'd stay up all night. Best friends talking till the daylight. I loved you Mitchie. Lets take it back, before the worst. Before it all went wrong._

5 - Cry Me A River - Justin Timberlake

_You were my sun. You still are. My life revolves around you, Mitchie. I still love you. I always did. You told me you loved me. Why did you leave me all alone? I missed you so much. The damage is done, Mitchie, can we try to make it work? I ain't gonna cry no-more._

6 - Because Of You - Ne-Yo

_Want to but I can't help it. I want to be with you Mitchie. I want to stop being a jerk, but I can't. Baby, you have become my addiction. This much is true. I've got a problem, I don't know what to do about it. I can't get my mind off it. It's all because of you. Think of you every second. I love you Mitchie, and I can't get over you._

7 - Rockstar - Nickelback

_I'm through with standing in line. I wan't to be your only one. This life hasn't turned out quite the way I want it to be. I love it when you call me Rockstar. I love it when you call me Popstar. I'll do anything if you'll take me back. I'll even cut my hair, and change my name. I now the publicity bothers you, but I love you. I'll do anything for you. _

8 - Happy Ending - Mika

_This is the way you left me. In a mess like this. No hope, no love, no glory. I'm not pretending Mitchie. I want to be with you. I have to be with you. I need you, Mitchie. A little bit of love. That's all I ask. I want us to live the rest of our life's together. But you always say that you want that too, but not together. _

9 - Seaside - The Kooks

_Do you want to go to the seaside? I'll go anywhere for you. I fell in love with you on the seaside. I'm just trying to love you. But I find it hard to love you when you're far away. _

10 - When I'm Gone - Eminem

_Yeah, Mitchie, I will love you forever. I'm glad I told you. I'm glad you listened. Have you ever loved someone so much, that you'd do anything for them? No, don't answer, just smile back. Don't leave. Don't ever leave. I love you Mitchie. And I will forever._

Shane heard the doorbell ring. He got up, and ambled over to the door. He opened it and to his surprise -

'Mitchie! Wha-' he exclaimed, but she cut him off but pressing her lips to his and locking him in a kiss.

And THAT just proves the power of music...


End file.
